Joe's HiJinks
by Pixar
Summary: Joe plays pranks in Virginia City.


One scene with a spanking.

Joe's Hi-Jinks

by Kaci

"I'm tellin ya Ben, I have to catch those little hooligans who've been plaguing the town this last week.' Roy wiped his face with his handkerchief, the day was going to be a scorcher.

"Roy, if you need some help, I'm sure Adam will be glad to help you. Hoss is busy right now, but I can send him in later if you need him."

"Thanks, Ben, I knew I could count on you." Roy slapped Ben on the back then walked back toward the jail.

Ben turned as Adam strode across the street toward him. "Adam, you stay here and help Roy today then pick up Little Joe after school, you can ride home together or just send Little Joe on home, I guess it depends on Roy."

"Sure, Pa." Adam watched his father ride away, then walked towards Roy's office. He didn't think he would be much use, but if Pa commanded it, he was going to try to help the Sheriff.

Little Joe hid behind the Mercantile, looked around, then motioned with his hand. A large group of boys hurried toward him. "The coast is clear, who wants to pour sand all over the sidewalk, to make it slippery?"

"I do, I do! " Young Tommy Anders shouted.

"Shh... Don't be so loud, you idiot!" Tommy's hand flew over his mouth.

"Okay, be casual, take your time so you don't look suspicious, and Tommy...don't start blowing your nose, you hear me?"

"Yes, Little Joe, I won't. " Tommy hurried away on his mission.

"Joe, Tommy is a baby, I don't think you should have given him that job." Seth kept looking around for the Sheriff.

"You got to start sometime, Seth. Now, who's next?" Little Joe ran down a list of misdeeds that would keep the Sheriff hopping around town all day. _He had thought a few misdeeds for the kids would be fun, they were all so mired in the daily stuff, that kids needed to be a little rowdy. Of course, he didn't want to be caught by his Pa, but he was pretty sure he could talk his way out of it._

Soon, the kids saw Roy Coffee running from one situation to another and it was all they could do to hold their hands over their mouths to contain their giggles. Little Joe was standing with Seth when a large shadow hovered over him. Turning, he looked up into Adam's eyes and froze.

"Adam...I didn't know you were in town." Little Joe gulped.

"I realize that...what exactly are you doing here, instead of on your way home?"

"Uh...well...I just thought I would get a penny's worth of candy before heading home." Little Joe reached into his pocket pulling out a shiny new penny.

"Pa, give you that?" Adam queried.

"Yep...this morning, Pa likes me to have spendin money." Joe's lower lip pouted out.

"I know and Pa is the one that's going to take you to the dentist." Adam sniped back. "You get your horse and get along home...right now!" Adam pulled a protesting Little Joe along behind him while Little Joe made hand signals behind his back to Seth.

At the end of the day, Roy was exhausted and Adam's patience was at and end. "I'll be back tomorrow, Roy, I think I might have an idea to catch the kids that are doing this."

That night at dinner, Ben asked Little Joe about his day and received the standard answer, "it was okay."

Adam leaned forward and looked Little Joe in the eye. " Little Joe, do you know anything about those kids that are harassing Roy at work?"

"Uh...what's a assing?"

"Harassing..." at Joe's look of incomprehension, Adam continued..."Look, who's making trouble in town?"

"Gee, Adam, I don't know. I have to go home every day." Little Joe kept toying with his food.

"Like today...when I caught you on C street watching all the fun..."

"Little Joe, why were you on C street?" Ben asked his young son, he could see him squirming on the chair. "You had better not had anything to do with this." Ben stated.

"Pa...Adam knows I was buyin candy after school with that penny you gave me." Little Joe retorted.

"That's right...I'm sorry, son...Adam, I did give Little Joe a penny to buy candy after school.' Ben dropped the subject and dinner continued with Little Joe trying to think his way out of the situation.

The next day at recess Little Joe told his cohorts that the plan was finished. That is big brother was on the case and you couldn't win with him. At the sad faces, Little Joe had a bright idea. "Okay, one more time, then that's it." The kids grinned and huddled in a group to hear Little Joe's latest idea.

Roy Coffee walked down the quiet streets, it looked like the trouble had resolved itself. Smiling he nodded at people, all was right with his world. Little Joe and his friends watched from the alley...he motioned to Tommy to skip down the street drawing the sheriff's and Adam's attention.

Adam watched and waited, he knew his little brother was involved and he was going to enjoy taking this miscreant home to his father.

Little Joe ran up to the Sheriff when he had turned down a side street, he knew Adam was busy watching Tommy. "Sheriff...Sheriff Coffee!"

Roy turned to see Ben's youngest son running to meet him. "Why hello there son, what do you need?"

"I have somethin to tell ya...but..." Little Joe hesitated then looked up shyly and whispered, "It's about the tricks that are being played on ya."

"Little Joe, you can tell me anything...now we need to find out who are doing these things."

Little Joe pushed his boot around in the dirt then said hesitantly..."well...I don't want Pa or Adam to get mad at me."

"What ever you tell me will be between just the two of us." Roy solemnly promised.

"I heard it was older guys that were doin the tricks. Big guys like Adam's age."

"Little Joe are you sure? I mean Adam is twenty-two, do you think men that age would play tricks?"

"Uh...huh...I mean I heard...but I'm not sure...that it was the Bonner brothers."

"Well! I wouldn't put anything past them...they are going to spend a night in jail if I find it's them up to mischief. Where did you hear this?"

"I can't tell ya, don't make me!" Little Joe turned on the waterworks...tears filling his eyes.

"I see..." Roy looked sad but determined..."You go on home now...I'll take care of this, son. Tell your Pa thank you, for Adam's help, I won't be needing him tomorrow."

"Sheriff Coffee, I can't do that...or they'll know I talked to you." Joe whined.

"Oh...never mind...I'll talk to Adam. Here's a penny Little Joe, you go get a piece of candy." Roy hugged him and Joe felt real guilt but not enough to get his classmates in trouble.

Joe rode home with Adam and kept his silence_...it had been a big day...only time would tell if the Bonner brothers spent a night in jail...but if they did Little Joe felt the Bonner's deserved it. They were always getting Adam in trouble with his Pa,_

That night after dinner, Adam stood up and went to strap on his gunbelt. Little Joe felt a sinking in his stomach...Adam couldn't go to town that night or he might be arrested with the Bonner brothers. "Adam...I thought you would read me that story you been promising me." Little Joe scrambled for an idea.

"Not tonight, Little Joe, I have to go to town with my friends."

"Adam, you know I don't like you hanging out with the Bonner brothers, I would rather you stayed home tonight." Adam almost rolled his eyes...his father would never trust him with his wild friends.

"Pa, I already told them I would be there...I won't be late." Grabbing his yellow coat he opened the door when he heard a shriek behind him.

Little Joe was screaming..."What happened!" Adam ran over and pulled his little brother into his arms...with his father trying to take Little Joe from him.

"I hurt!..."Big tears ran from Little Joe eyes..."my tummy hurts!" Each of the Cartwright's took turns holding him and walking around the room, trying to quiet him.

"Pa, should I go for the doctor?" Adam was afraid for his little brother.

"No, let's wait...he seems a little calmer." Ben sat down in the chair with Joe. "Are you better, Little Joe?"

"Yes..." came the little whimper. "I'm better." Little Joe reached his arms up for Adam to take him. "Read me a story, Adam...please?"

Adam smiled down into the little boy's eyes and pulled him up into arms. "Of course I will, little buddy, let brother Adam take care of you." Adam patted his back walking upstairs with him to help him get ready for bed.

"Now, what story do you want, Little Joe?"

"I want a story about brothers who are the best!" Adam smiled down at Joe..._the love he felt for Joe, was as much as a parent would feel...he wasn't sure if he would ever love his own children more._

Little Joe snuggled down in the covers..._life was perfect_.

The next morning Joe hurried through his breakfast to get to school. He had to find out if the Bonner brothers had been arrested the night before. "Little Joe, I'm not sure you should go to school today since you were so sick last night." Ben put a hand on his son's head testing for warmth, it felt cool to the touch, so he leaned down and kissed his forehead testing for temperature.

"Pa, don't do that! I'm ten years old for goodness sakes!" Joe pushed away from his father, looking around to make sure no one had seen him.

"I'm sorry, Little Joe, I can't imagine what came over me." Ben smiled and ruffled Joe's curly hair.

"Aw, Pa!" Little Joe laughed. He ran out to the barn so he could saddle Cochise, but hesitated on the threshold when he saw Adam saddling Sport. "Hi, Adam."

"Hi. You feeling better this morning?" Adam raised his hand to check on Joe's temperature but Joe sidestepped him.

"Pa already beat you to it." Little Joe grinned leading his horse out of the barn. "Where are you going, Adam?"

"Town. I need to check if Roy found any leads on those kids who were making all the trouble." Adam missed the look which crossed his little brother's face.

"I don't think they'll be anymore trouble. I heard Pa say the west pasture fence needs fixin." Joe was trying to act carefree but his head was starting to hurt at telling all his make believe stories._ Joe always called a lie a make believe story, so he wouldn't feel guilty._

"It will have to wait for me. Come on, I'll ride in with you." Together they rode slowly into town, not at the usual fast pace Little Joe usually rode.

"Little Joe, I would be very disappointed to find out that you knew about those kids and hadn't told me." Adam looked down on his brother but Joe's hat hid is face.

"I sure wouldn't want you to be disappointed." Joe barely got the words out of his mouth.

"Okay, you think about it." They parted at the crossroads, Joe to go to school and Adam to go to the Sheriff's office. Little Joe pulled up his horse as soon as Adam was out of sight_...he had to get Adam to stop helping the sheriff._

"Adam, good to see ya this morning," Roy smiled behind his desk in the office. "I appreciate the help you gave me yesterday."

"Roy, I'm sure we'll find out who are doing these things."

"Oh...I know who did them...as matter a fact I have them in jail right now..." At Adam's look of disbelief he motioned Adam to take a look at the jail cells. Adam strode inside the cell rooms to come up short at the sight of the Bonner brothers. Adam slowly turned back to Roy.

"Roy, the Bonner brothers had nothing to do with this."

"Well, I had a tip...that they were the hooligan's and I caught them red handed last night in front of the mercantile with a bottle of whiskey, I know they were going to throw it at the window."

"Roy, that was drunken high jinks, but those other things were kids up to mischief."

"Adam, I guess I'm the Sheriff around here and I think I have the culprits." At Adam's look Roy continued..."Now don't you fret yourself, them Bonner's are born trouble makers. If Little Jo...I mean if I hadn't come across the truth the way I did, I might have arrested some innocent kids."

"Roy, did Little Joe tell you it was the Bonner's?" Adam sharply looked at Roy.

"I told Little Joe I wouldn't tell...so I would take it kindly if you didn't let him know that I did." Roy looked really upset so Adam nodded his head.

"I won't tell Joe, you can be sure of that." Adam left the office to stride across to the saloon. _So his little brother was involved...not only that...he had the Bonner boys arrested to get him out of trouble._

"Hoss, do you know if Little Joe is playing pranks on people in town?" Adam had decided to talk to his sixteen year brother because if any one knew what Little Joe was up to, it would be Hoss.

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything to me about playing pranks." Hoss watched Adam carefully, his big brother was pretty sneaky when it came to getting information on his little brother.

"Well...you see it all started with some pranks then it intensified to more elaborate pursuits. But now...Little Joe has gone too far...he's had the Bonner brother's arrested for the pranks."

Hoss breathe deeply through his mouth..."well, I can ask Little Joe but I ain't saying I'm telling ya everything you want to know." At Adam's raised eyebrow, Hoss continued..."ya see, I'm Little Joe's brother, too."

"Hoss this is serious! Pa needs to know if Joe is up to mischief."

"Oh...Pa needs to know, huh? It can't be because you want to get even with Little Joe...or you want Pa to get mad at him?" Hoss knew both of his brother's really well...it was constant bickering between them...both jealous of each other. "Adam, you handle Little Joe all wrong...he not's bad but he's mischievous...he's a good kid."

"Hoss, he had poor Roy Coffee running all over town trying to get to the bottom of this. You know Pa wouldn't like that."

"No, he wouldn't like that. Just let me talk to Little Joe then we'll see." Hoss went to the house in deep thought..._it could be Little Joe was being bad...but there might be more to it._

That night after dinner Adam had his father discuss ranch work in the office area, while Hoss challenged Little Joe to a game of checkers. After a few moves, Hoss murmured..."Little Joe did you hear about Sandy Duggers slipping on some sand outside the mercantile? The guys were really laughing about that at the bar in Virginia City."

"Yeah...I heard that...and Mrs. Smith fell down on her caboose!" Little Joe giggled.

'Yep...lots of things were happening while I was gone." Hoss moved his red checker forward. "I heard that Roy was very upset though, that makes his job a lot harder. "

"He was running up and down the streets..." Joe was still smiling thinking about it.

"Was he? I hope he don't have a heart problem...I hear running around at his age is bad on hearts. I sure do like old Roy don't you?" Hoss laid it on thick..."I sure remember when you were born...why Roy was so proud of you...he carried you around like you was his own. Pa was right jealous until he had you back in his arms."

"Really? I didn't know that." A few seconds elapsed..." I don't want Roy to get sick."

"I know you don't, maybe you could help Roy sometimes...like sweep out his office or something."

"Maybe I could." Joe sat deep in thought..._when he was having fun sometimes he forgot it wasn't fun for everyone. But...he sure couldn't get his friends in trouble...so if he told about the pranks he would have to take full responsibility and probably Pa would whip him good._

Little Joe tossed and turned all night...once waking up from a terror filled nightmare. Roy Coffee had grabbed his chest, fell down on the floor and begged him for help,but he had turned away from him laughing. Joe wiped his cheeks and sniffed hard...he really liked Roy Coffee...

The next day after school Little Joe opened the Sheriff's office door. Roy was sitting behind his desk with his reading glasses on...reading a wanted poster. "Hi, Sheriff Roy."

"Well, hello there young man. I'm sure happy to see ya." Roy turned in his chair toward Little Joe. "What can I do for ya, Little Joe?"

"Oh...I think I'll do something for you." Joe ran across the room and grabbed the broom. "I"m going to sweep out your office then take out your trash."

"Why, that's mighty nice of ya." Roy smiled at the youngster and turned back to his paperwork. About thirty minutes later he noticed that Little Joe was standing at the door to the cells. "Little Joe, now don't go in there, cause I have the Bonner brother's in jail for those pranks they've been playing."

Joe swallowed hard but got a grip on his emotions. "Oh...they didn't play those pranks, Sheriff Roy."

"What...? But you said the other day that it was them." Roy peered over his glasses at Joe.

"I was wrong...why they were home taking care of their poor old Mother. You know how frail she is and all..."

"But, Little Joe I caught them red handed outside the mercantile."

"It sure does look suspicious but I know they weren't the ones, Sheriff. " Little Joe walked over and set down in the chair across from Roy. "I did it."

"You did what, Little Joe?"

"I played those pranks...I didn't think it would hurt anyone...I'm sorry." Joe sat there quietly but a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

'Little Joe, I can't believe you did that! Why I arrested two innocent men!" Roy grabbed his keys off the desk and unlocked the jail cells, telling the Bonner brother's they were free to go. "Listen you men, you go straight home...your Ma will be looking for ya." The Bonners slammed out of the office deciding to leave town for a few days after stopping off at the saloon for several bottles of whiskey.

Roy sat back down and stared at his best friend's young son. What on earth was he going to do? "So...tell me about it young man."

"Sheriff Roy, I didn't mean to do anything bad...I just thought it was funny...like when at home Hoss and I play tricks on each other." Little Joe wiped his eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"I see...but now you know did something bad when you put the Bonner brothers in jail." Roy felt sorry for the little fellow, he knew that Little Joe was a good boy.

"Yes...I guess, I thought they were bad men...Pa don't like Adam hanging around them at all." Joe wisely nodded his head.

"I know but even bad men don't deserve to be framed, Little Joe."

"What's framed mean exactly?" Joe looked so perplexed that Roy had to hide his smile.

"Well...it means saying somebody done something that they didn't do."

"Oh..."

"I guess I better take you home to your Pa, Little Joe. Just give me the names of the other boys that were helping ya."

"No...it was just me, Sheriff Roy." Joe looked down so he didn't see the look of amazement spread across Roy's face.

"Little Joe, it's impossible for you to have pulled off all those hi-jinks at the same time." A look of stubbornness settled over Little Joe's face. "Look, you couldn't pour sand on the sidewalk, flour in the troughs, move the horses around town and set off firecrackers in front of the funeral parlor."

"Yes...I was quite busy, Sheriff." Two little arms folded over each other across his chest.

"All right, let's go." The sheriff really didn't want to take Little Joe home to his Pa because he knew that Joe would get a hard whipping, but he didn't know how to get around not telling Ben. He could try to put a good word in for him... maybe doing some community service or something. They rode silently out of town, but at the crossroads two men were waiting in hiding.

A shot rang out and Roy fell from his horse to the road. Joe kicked his horse to try to get away but the men grabbed his bridle. The man dismounted and checked Roy. "He's not dead...just knocked out."

"I think we'll just keep you little man. Maybe you'll be plumb sorry you got my brother and I arrested on false charges." Joe tried to jump off the horse and run, but Jeff Bonner grabbed his arm and struck Little Joe across the face. "Oh no, you'll stay with us for a while. You tell such entertaining stories maybe we'll keep you forever.

The two men and young boy rode to the Bonner's ramshackle house. Dismounting they pulled Little Joe from his horse. "We need to find a place to hide him because this is the first place they're going to look."

"Yeah...but they won't be here until tomorrow, right?"

"Probably not...let's put him up in that cave on the hill." Dragging Little Joe behind him the man lit a lamp at the entrance to the old mine..."this way kid." Holding him tightly he pushed Little Joe down against the rock wall and put a chain around his ankle. "This should hold you."

Joe bit his lip unable to speak for the tears clogging his throat. He had never been so scared as he was now. "I want my Pa..."

"Well, isn't that just to bad, little man. You should have thought of that before you railroaded my brother and me." Bonner leaned down and spat in Joe's face..."you're a rich little brat and I'm going to enjoy making your life miserable. I might even get rid of ya." Laughing, the man left Little Joe sitting in the dark cave.

Ben Cartwright had been beside himself ever since Little Joe had not arrived home on time after school. His temper was at melting point by five o'clock. If Little Joe had been kept after school or was toddling somewhere he was going to be very sorry. Finally, he sent Adam to find Joe to bring him home.

About seven that night Ben heard Adam's horse returning; he rushed out of the house to find his son alone. "Where's Little Joe, Adam?" Ben drew Sport closer with a hand on his bridle.

"Pa...Pa, I found Roy on the side of the road unconscious. I took him to Doctor Martin to be patched up. I couldn't find Little Joe anywhere so I went back to the Doc's to speak to Roy. He had came around and he said..."

"Spit it out, Adam! Where's my son?"

"The last thing Roy remembers is that he and Joe were riding here to the Ponderosa together. Then everything went black."

"Why was Roy bringing Little Joe home?"

Adam looked away unable to confront his father with the truth. "Pa...it seems that Little Joe was the one that was causing all those pranks in town...Joe had confessed as much to Roy after school."

Ben couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that his youngest son would have committed those pranks. "But...Adam, I don't understand...where is Joe now?"

"We don't know. He's disappeared, Pa. We need Hoss to try and track him in the morning...and he might have been taken by the Bonner's."

"Bonner's, why the Bonner's?"

"Joe told Roy that they were responsible for the pranks and Roy put them in jail for a few days."

Ben rubbed his head, this had turned into a nightmare. "You mean Little Joe lied about the Bonner brother's?"

"Yes, Pa." At the look on Ben's face, Adam started talking quickly. "But the reason Joe was late today was because he went to Roy and confessed to him, so he would let the Bonner's out of jail." Adam was afraid for his baby brother in more ways than one. His father could be very unforgiving for lying. "Look, Pa, first we find him, then we can cope with this other problem."

"Yes, have the men saddle their horses we are going to find my son."

The Bonner's had passed out in their beds when a hammering was heard on the front door. Opening the door an irate Ben Cartwright burst into the room. "Bonners! Where are you!"

"What's going on here...we were sleeping and you'll wake our Ma." That was all Jeff Bonner said before Ben hauled him up against the wall.

"Where's my son?" Ben shook Jeff very hard.

"Standing beside you?" Jeff quipped but found himself sitting on the floor rubbing his jaw.

"Joe! Where is Little Joe?"

"Heck, we don't no nothin about Little Joe. What are you talkin about?" Jeff and Rick tried to look innocent of the crime.

"He's missing, and Roy Coffee has been knocked out. Are you saying you had nothing to do with that?"

"We ain't done nothin. Accept get drunk after we got out of jail." Ben had been looking around the room, then motioned Hoss and Adam to search the house.

"Hey, wait a minute, you'll scare Ma, doin that." Bonner stepped in front of Adam, but was pushed aside. "Adam, you always were high and mighty."

A few minutes later the men were back without having found any sign of Joe. "You better be telling the truth...if anything happens to my son, I'll kill you," they slammed the door when they left. The door opened one more time and Adam stood in the doorway..."Jeff, Rick, that's my little brother, you know me, don't imagine you will live to see the next day if you're involved in this." Both Bonner's groaned and looked at each other when they heard the horses gallop away.

The next morning Jeff Bonner raised his head, then wished he hadn't. He had drank over two bottles of whiskey the day before and he had a almighty headache. Getting up, he finally made his way to the kitchen where he started his Ma's breakfast. His mother had been bedridden since his father had died and left them near penniless. The boys had taken good care of her ever since the funeral. Dishing up the oatmeal, he carried it into her and set her up for the day. They might have been good for nothings themselves but they loved their Mother.

By the time Rick had awoke, Jeff had finished the outside chores. "Rick, I have a feeling we did the wrong thing yesterday."

"Yep...and Cartwright is going to make us pay big time if anything happens to that kid."

"Okay...let's go get him...he's had enough after one night I'm sure."

"Uh...well... I went and got him last night and put him to bed in the store room, I was worried about him all alone in the cave." Rick looked sheepish as he stared at Jeff.

Jeff sighed but he was secretly glad. "Get him up and we'll get this figured out."

Little Joe sat at the table with a bowl of hot oatmeal sitting in front of him. He couldn't get over the change of attitude the two Bonner brothers displayed. They were totally different than the drunks most people saw around town. First they had kidnapped him, then Rick had brought him to the store room, put him to bed with a pile of covers thrown over him to keep him warm.

"What's going on? I want to go home!" Joe lower lip jutted out.

"You're going too, but first I think you owe us an explanation about throwing us in jail."

Joe dropped his eyes then sighed. "I was playing pranks in town and you were the handiest way to get me out of trouble." Pushing his spoon around in the bowl he continued, "I'm sorry."

The two men stared at each other then both of them got big grins on their faces, soon they were both laughing. "Pranks...kid you don't know nothin about pranks. Why, Rick and I were the biggest pranksters around here for years. Why, your brother Adam was in on it with us..."

"Adam...my Adam?" Little Joe could hardly believe his ears.

"Sure...one time we set out for Carson City and we stopped at this field where the farmer was plowing...well Adam, he got those farmer's mules and he tied them up off the ground into a tree!" Both men were laughing so hard at the look on Joe's face. "Let me tell you that wasn't easy, but old Adam had a brain you wouldn't believe. We had our best pranks when he was involved."

"Really..." _Little Joe was storing away all these stories for future use._

Jeff sobered up when he thought of Ben Cartwright. "But...how are we going to return you without goin to jail? We can't leave our Ma or she'll die out here all alone. I sure wish we hadn't drank all that whiskey yesterday." They told Joe of his Pa's visit the night before.

"Okay...let me think." Little ate his breakfast slowly while an idea took root in his mind. "First...did you shoot Roy Coffee? "

"Nah...we shot up in the air and his horse threw him off, he's okay."

Little Joe looked at both brothers then heard their Mother calling for Jeff...the man hurried to take care of her.That decided Joe to help the notorious Bonner brothers, because they loved their mother.

"Okay...I think we can all get out of this if you follow my directions." Joe stared at each man.

Rick winked at Jeff..."So who does he remind you of?"

The Bonner brother's arrived in time to join the posse to hunt for Little Joe Cartwright. At the surprised looks on the Cartwright's faces... Jeff said his piece exactly as Little Joe had outlined it. "Mr. Cartwright, we know last night you were mighty upset...but we want to help look for your little boy."

Ben glanced at his two sons, unsure weather to believe them or not. "Thank you Jeff, Rick." The men set out together than split up. A hour later Hoss and Jeff were going down into a ravine when they spotted Little Joe's horse up ahead. Hoss fired his gun three times to alert the others. The men started searching the area immediately.

Jeff and Rick stared at each other, it was time to put the second part of the plan into effect. Adam had been watching the brother's and caught the look on their faces. Bracing himself he watched intently. "Hoss...why don't we go down stream, here." Jeff started pushing his horse in the right direction with Hoss following him. Adam followed slowly behind them.

A few minutes later, Jeff yelled out loudly.."LOOK!" He pointed his finger toward a small area ahead. Little Joe Cartwright had laid down when he heard the men coming toward him. "It's Little Joe!"

Hoss kicked his horse swiftly at the sight of his little brother laying unconscious on the ground. "JOE!" Hoss scooped him up in his arms. Joe pretended to slowly come to then cry with joy at the sound of his brother's voice...but Little Joe soon found himself shedding real tears. Adam fired his piston three times in the air to call his Pa and the posse.

"JOSEPH!" Ben pulled Joe into arms and hung on to him. His baby was safe.

"Pa...I love you." Joe kissed Ben's cheek and held him tightly. After thanking the posse Ben set Little Joe in front of him on his horse and had Hoss lead Cochise home. Joe was put to bed immediately and Hop Sing brought Joe a big bowl of oatmeal...Joe almost groaned at the sight...he had two bowls all ready that morning...and after several bites he decided Jeff made the better oatmeal with cinnamon an sugar on top.

Joe soon fell asleep with his father sitting beside him. Adam and Hoss were grinning at the little snores coming from their brother. "He sure is tired, poor little fella." Hoss whispered.

"Yes...he is. Let's go downstairs so we don't wake him." They settled in downstairs when Ben remarked..."I was wrong about those Bonner brother's...I feel bad I didn't trust them."

"Oh...you never know about them, that's for sure." Adam agreed. He couldn't wait to catch up to his old friends. "Pa, what are you going to do about Joe's lying?"

"I'll take care of that Adam...you and Hoss go on to work...I'll stay here with Little Joe."

"Sure, Pa." The brother's rode straight to the Bonner's house. After a long conversation with them, and a few black eyes, all was settled.

Ben Cartwright sat down wondering how he should handle the situation with his youngest son. It was a father's duty to see that his children followed the law...but Joe was little more than a child. He had hoped that Little Joe had more sense than to play pranks on people but it was a child's idea of fun. He remembered turning a blind eye to some of Adam's pranks. After all they were boys and boys could make a pack of trouble when left alone. There was the rub...Little Joe was left alone a lot of the time...the Ponderosa was a demanding lady, she caused a lot of work for all who lived and the worked the land. It was as much his fault as it was Little Joe's. He was going to keep a better watch on his boy...everything would work out in time.

Joe opened his eyes to a late afternoon. Sitting up in bed, he glanced toward the window and saw his pa asleep in the chair beside it. "Pa, you awake?"

"Little Joe, how are you feeling, son?" Ben sat down on the bed beside him.

"I'm fine."

"That's good, because I think we need a long talk, don't you?" Ben could read the expression on Joe's face, who was bracing himself. "Do you want to tell me the truth, Little Joe?"

Joe's eyes filled with tears of relief. "Pa, I did a bad thing and then I couldn't work my way out of it. I told Roy I was sorry."

"Joe, if you lie then people won't believe you in the future...do you understand that?"

"Yes, Pa. I'm so sorry." Joe burrowed his head into his father's chest and cried.

"Joe, what happened after Roy was knocked out."

"My horse bolted and I was so scared I lost the reins, I fell off, then I don't remember much until I woke up." Joe looked so totally innocent that Ben felt maybe Joe wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Joe, if you don't tell me the truth this time...you will regret it later. Do I make myself clear?" At Joe's nod...Ben waited patiently for his son to decide.

"Well...there was one other little thing with the Bonner's. But I don't want to get them in trouble Pa because they were nice to me after I explained about the pranks."

"Tell me, Joe." Joe sighed but told Ben a short edited version of what had happened while he was missing. Ben raised his eyebrows when he realized the Bonner brother's had actually kept good care of him.

"I'm glad you told me the truth but sometimes you make me so angry, Joseph!"

"I love you, Pa."

"I know you do, and I'm very proud that you confessed to Roy before all this other stuff happened. Joe, you do realize it was wrong to blame the Bonner brother's don't you? I might have did something unforgivable last night, when I found you missing.'

"Yes, Pa. I'm going to tell them so...and I'm going to help them at their ranch."

"I think that's only fair since Jeff and his brother were really dragged into his mess without it being their fault." At Joe's nod, Ben smiled. "Of course, the Bonner's were wrong too when they kidnapped you an fired a shot toward Roy."

"Pa, their not so bad...they love their Ma, did you know that? That means they have good in their hearts, even if it's deep down." Ben realized that Little Joe was very good at summoning up a situation.

"Okay...I guess we better take care of the lying part shouldn't we?" At Joe's look of fear, he hugged him hard, then drew him over his lap face downward.

"Pa? Pa?" Joe tried to look into his Pa's dark eyes.

"Yes, Joe."

"Remember I confessed to Roy!"

"I'll remember that son."

Adam and Hoss came home that evening to a quiet house. Ben was smoking in front of the fire and Hop Sing began setting the table for Adam and Hoss's supper.

"How's Little Joe, Pa?" Hoss asked hesitantly.

"He's a very contrite little boy, right now. Please don't disturb him tonight, son."

"Yes,Pa. I'll go wash up." Hoss stopped at Joe's door, looked backward to see if he was alone, and opened the door. Joe was asleep on top of his bed his small face awash with tears. Hoss covered him with his blanket and leaned down and kissed him gently on his head. Smiling he left the room, content to have his little brother, home.

"Well, Adam, did you have a hard day?" Ben had noticed both of his son's hands, which were red and bruised.

"Sure did, Pa. I think we got a lot done, today."

"I'm sure you did. Are you going out tonight with the Bonner's?"

"I think I've outgrown them, Pa. But I am going to lend a hand to get their place started. Their Ma is a sick woman and they could use some help."

"I think that would be a good thing to do, and Little Joe is going to help you." Both men kept their own counsel and things settled down at the Cartwright household.

Adam managed to have a talk with Joe about the Bonner's, then settled his debt with Joe in the barn away from his father's hearing. Afterward, Adam pulled Joe on to his lap and rubbed his back. "Joe, never again, lie to me or Pa or Hoss, do you understand?"

Joe nodded his head, his bottom was really hurting, Adam spanked a lot harder than his Pa. "I won't lie anymore Adam. I'm so sorry." The tears clogged his throat and Adam hugged him hard...if anything would have happened to Joe, he wasn't sure his family would ever recover.

"Little Joe, do you know why I spanked you?" Adam looked into green eyes swimming with tears.

"For lying."

"No, because I know the Bonner brother's very well, there is no way they could have developed this plan. This was a Little Joe plan. You can fool Pa most of the time...but you can't fool me." Joe cuddled into Adam's lap, but he remembered Hop Sing saying..._better to let sleeping dogs lie_...yep, better to just agree to whatever Adam was saying...for the moment.

Things on the Ponderosa returned to normal...at least until Little Joe tried to tie a horse up a tree.


End file.
